Ash (Extinction)
|status = Deceased |age = 15 |born = 2018 |origin = United States of America |gender = Male |relations = (Father) (Son) |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |hair color = Black |eye color = Blue |death = Shot by Nadine |centric = |first appearance = |last appearance = |life span = Issue 2 - Issue 60}} }} Ash was the deuteragonist of Extinction. A young child born years into the apocalypse, Ash has protected by others for years. During the fall of a safe-zone, Ash was separated from his father and kidnapped by The Father. His time with the Father left Ash scarred and damaged, but managed to retain his hopeful optimism. Josh returned to break Ash and other children out, but Josh was infected shortly after. Orphaned, Ash was taken under the wing of Conner Kilderry, although the two had a rocky relationship due to Conner's nature. Following their capture by the Father, Ash was forced to stop running from his trauma. His continuous mental torture by the Father, including the cannibalization of his own son, resulted in Ash's murder of him. On the road with Conner and the others, Ash struggled with the damage done. His strained relationship with Conner led to his bonding with Matthew, who helped him find hope again. Following Conner's revelation that he killed Ash's father for selfish reasons, Ash was able to show mercy and not head down the path the Father wanted for him. Upon their arrival at Delaware, Ash tried to live the life of a normal kid, as Josh always wanted. However, Ash found himself unable to fully move on from the traumas of the world and believed himself damaged goods. After the collapse of the zone, Ash reforged his relationship with Conner during the harsh winter. After being hunted by members of the Father's fallen group, led by Deacon, Matthew was killed and Ash's guilt overtook him. Following their capture by Blackheart, led by Conner's Vincent, Ash witnessed the worse of humanity. Throwing away his optimism, Ash gave into his traumas to survive. Despite his survival, Ash found his mind slipping away. Advocating for the massacre of Blackheart, Ash began to enjoy killing. His messed up psych was unnoticed by the others, and during their trip to Florida, Ash began to collapse. Upon their arrival at a safe-zone, Ash believed safety was a myth and embraced the life of chaos. As his psychopathic impulses grew, Ash murdered civilians around the zone. Upon his imprisonment, Ash was broken out by Conner. Alongside the captive Nadine and Shannon, they escaped the zone. Despite Conner's pleas that they were a family, Ash advocated for killing the girls, as Ash believed they were against Conner and him. When they broke free of their imprisonment, Ash was quick to kill Shannon but was put down by Nadine out of self-defense. Overview Born after the outbreak, Ash has no memory of the previous world, except for the stories told by his father. Instead, Ash grew up during the so-called apocalypse, and thus, his entire life has revolved around the survival of the fittest. While he has his doubts on purpose and legacy, Ash has surprisingly remained optimistic despite his situation. A pure heart, hopeful, energetic, naive and holding a boyish charm, Ash stands out in a crowd for his personality. Ash knows how messed up the world and people can be, but honestly believes that there is a future and does his best to see his best in people, no matter how messed up they seem. While this trait makes Ash a future good man, it only adds onto the sad fact that Ash cannot survive on his own, a fact he tries to disprove people of. After-all, he is a stubborn one. Survival of the fittest is a quote that has attached itself to Ash. For a good looking, hopeful boy doesn't mean anything in this fallen world. Instead, Ash is forced to accept that his desires are only second to doing what he needs to be done. It's not about what you want, it's about what you need to do. It's a saying that defines Ash, for despite his ambition to do good in the world, Ash needs to do whatever it takes to survive. He knows this is true, it's only on acting on this where Ash falters--although with a growing darkness inside, it's something that may be imrpoved on. Arc Killed Victims *Hannah (Forced, accidental), (Numb) *The Father (The Devil and the Demon) *Shannon (Book 5) *Moderate amount of people *Moderate infected Appearances Trivia *In the original Extinction, Ash was 11 years of age and portrayed by a younger Kodi Smit-McPhee. **He was also a giant bitch. **Ash's character arc would've dealt with similar themes of him dealing with darker impulses, but he would of overcome them. Ash was going to meet his end during that story's 100th issue, during a forced game of Russian Roulette between Conner and him. **For the reboot, he was re-casted by Pops Capo. *Ash, during the original Extinction, was a contestant in the first UFSW Hunger Games. He ranked 48th, coming in dead last. For more info check his contestant page. **Probably because he was a bitch. ***Scratch that, it's because he was a bitch. ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Virgin Club Category:Hot Category:Antagonists